Different forms of rotating generators and motors are known. Typical rotating motors and generators employ electromagnetic methods to convert electrical energy to mechanical energy, or vice-versa. The construction of an electromagnetic motor or generator is generally complicated. Materials such as copper or iron are often employed in their construction, rendering such rotating motors and generators difficult to use in application requiring small size owing to their weight and bulk. The susceptibility of electromagnetic motors and generators to the influence of magnetic fields also limits their use in many applications.
A particular problem occurs when efforts are made to miniaturize electromagnetic motors and generators. While it is possible to scale down the size of the motors and generators to produce low-power units, electrical conversion efficiency is appreciably reduced and furthermore the fabrication of miniaturized units may be extremely complex. Many presently available commercial electrical motors and generators are not suitable for use in low power applications.
Although piezoelectric generators and motors of small size are known, many such devices suffer from limitations inherent in the various materials employed to form the piezoelectric elements thereof. For example, many piezoelectric materials have permissible strains less than 0.1%, which rather severely limits the amount of mechanical motion or electrical current that can be generated using piezoelectric elements.
What is needed is a piezoelectric motor, generator or transformer having a simple structure, that is light-weight, has low power consumption, permits easy control of speed and direction, produces no or low magnetic field interference with other devices and systems, and that is capable of generating higher levels of electrical current or power, or of increased mechanical output.
Various patents containing subject matter relating directly or indirectly to the field of the present invention include, but are not limited to, the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,931 to Tehon for “Electromechanical Transducer Motors,” Oct. 12, 1965.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,606 to Dreyer for “Apparatus and Method for Converting Mechanical Wave Energy to Optical Energy,” Nov. 16, 1976.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,073 to Vishnevsky et al. for “Piezoelectric Motor Structures,” Apr. 19, 1977.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,850 to Mumper for “Balanced Transducer,” Dec. 12, 1978.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,413 to Wedner et al. for “Generator for a spin-projectile,” Feb. 23, 1982.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,682 to Toda et al. for “Rotative Motor Using a Piezoelectric Element,” Jul. 13, 1982.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,074 to Kleinschmidt et al. for “Trigger Device and Piezo-Ignition Coupler With Galvanic Decoupling,” Jul. 5, 1983.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,717 to Erickson for “Hybrid fuse triggering device,” Mar. 6, 1984.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,103 to Vishnevsky at al., for “Piezoelectric Motor,” Jun. 5, 1984.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,374 to Sashida for “Motor Device Utilizing Ultrasonic Oscillation,” Dec. 31, 1985.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,711 to Tsukimoto et al. for “Vibration Wave Motor,” Jun. 21, 1988.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,990 to Henoch for “Device for Transmitting Electric Energy to Computers and Data Nets,” Jan. 17, 1989.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,002 to Eusemann et al. for “Rotary or Linear Electric Motor Whose Armature is Driven by Means of Ultrasonic Vibrations,” Nov. 28, 1989.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,580 to Vishnevsky et al. for “Piezoelectric Motor,” Sep. 25, 1990.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,370 to Deval et al. for “Vibrating Beam Force-Frequency Transducer and Pendulous Accelerator Comprising Application Thereof,” Jun. 4, 1991.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,504 to Mooney et al. for “Piezo-Electric Resonating Vibrator for Selective Call Receiver,” Jun. 11, 1991.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,285 to Lew for “Piezo Electric Impulse Sensor,” Jun. 23, 1992
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,688 to Takizawa et al. for “Method for Producing a Superior Longitudinal Vibrator,” Mar. 9, 1993.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,776 to Wind et al. for “Piezo-Electric Motor Intended for a Timepiece,” Mar. 22, 1994.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,613 to Muirhead for “Power supply for an electrical circuit mounted on a projectile,” Apr. 12, 1994.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,231 to Khoshnevisan et al. for “Thin Film Micromechanical Resonator Gyro,” Aug. 1, 1995.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,251 to Kaida et al. for “Vibrating Unit,” Aug. 15, 1995.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,100 to Kataoka for “Vibration Type Motor System,” Dec. 19, 1995.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,427 to Burns for “Cantilevered Microbeam Temperature Sensor,” Apr. 30, 1996.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,293 to Flogel for “Sonic or Ultrasonic Transducer,” Dec. 10, 1996.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,241 to Seki et al. for “Vibration Wave Driven Linear-Motor or Printer,” Jan. 21, 1997.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,263 to Kaida for “Piezoelectric Resonance Component,” Apr. 15, 1997.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,184 to Kucherov et al. for “Piezo-Pyroelectric Energy Converter and Method,” Jul. 1, 1997.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,930 to Narisawa et al. for “Vibration Motor,” Sep. 30, 1997.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,752 to Moynihan et al. for “Perovskite thin-film ink jet transducer,” Nov. 25, 1997.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,566 to Goodson for “Ultrasonic Transducer,” May 5, 1998.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,475 to Kimura for “Piezo-Electricity Generation Device,” Sep. 1, 1998.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,268 to Takagi for “Vibration Driven Motor,” Jun. 29, 1999. U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,328 to Takano et al. for “Linear Vibration Actuator Utilizing Combined Bending and Longitudinal Vibration Modes,” Aug. 10, 1999.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,954 to Leers et al. for “Piezo-Electric Transformer,” Oct. 5, 1999.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,908 to Goodson for “Transducer Assembly Having Ceramic Structure,” Dec. 7, 1999.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,970 to
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,562 to Hertz et al. for “Vibrational Energy Waves for Assist in the Print Release Process for Screen Printing,” Oct. 31, 2000.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,862 to Kanno et al. for “Ink jet head,” Feb. 19, 2002.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,332 to Sung for “Laminated Piezo Ceramic Transformer Device,” May 21, 2002.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,232 B2 to lino et al. for “Piezoelectric Driving Body, Ultrasonic Motor and Electronic Apparatus Having an Ultrasonic Motor,” Mar. 16, 2004.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,944 to Smits for “Piezoelectric Bimorphs as Microelectromechanical Building Blocks and Constructions Made Using Same,” Dec. 14, 2004.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,107 to Kagawa et al. for “Piezoelectric film type actuator, liquid discharge head, and method of manufacturing the same,” Jun. 28, 2005.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,071 B2 to Bax for “Piezo-Electric Device,” Oct. 4, 2005.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,935 to lino et al. for “Piezoelectric motor and electronic equipment with piezoelectric motor,” Dec. 27, 2005.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,624 B2 to Tsukimoto et al. for “Vibration Element and Vibration Wave Driving Apparatus,” Jan. 24, 2006.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,002,284 B2 to Ouchi et al. for “Thin-Film Micromechanical Resonator, Thin-Film Micromechanical Resonator Gyro, and Navigation System and Automobile Using the Resonator Gyro,” Feb. 21, 2006.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,693 to Hamel et al. for “Energy harvesting for wireless sensor operation and data transmission,” Jul. 25, 2006.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,638 to Yi et al. for “Method for fabricating a micromachined piezoelectric microspeaker,” Aug. 15, 2006.
European Patent Application No. EP 1 589 643 A2 to Spooner for “Magnetic Force Transmission,” Feb. 25, 2005.
The dates of the foregoing publications may correspond to any one of priority dates, filing dates, publication dates and issue dates. Listing of the above patents and patent applications in this background section is not, and shall not be construed as, an admission by the applicants or their counsel that one or more publications from the above list constitutes prior art in respect of the applicant's various inventions. All printed publications and patents referenced herein are hereby incorporated by referenced herein, each in its respective entirety.
Upon having read and understood the Summary, Detailed Descriptions and Claims set forth below, those skilled in the art will appreciate that at least some of the systems, devices, components and methods disclosed in the printed publications listed herein may be modified advantageously in accordance with the teachings of the various embodiments of the present invention.